


someone took a big l, don't know how that felt

by thelosersclub



Series: marvel oneshots that aren't connected (unless stated otherwise) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Buzzfeed, Tumblr, Twitter, sorry i needed news peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosersclub/pseuds/thelosersclub
Summary: Peter Parker from the MCU gets transprted into Miles' world.





	someone took a big l, don't know how that felt

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what happens when you're bored and start writing something that could be multi-chaptered but then you decide it won't
> 
> i was like "what is peter parker from the mcu was in the movie" and this happened

**@robgun**

Is anybody else concerned about the fact that like five spider-mans (spider-men?) are in new york or is that just me

|

**@scarletscarlett**

Nah man, i’ve seen like five tumblr posts

|

**@cindybendy**

I’ve seen like 100 wdym

|

**@offline**

Nah mate i’ve seen them

|

**@nahthanks**

Bro whats it like

|

**@offline**

Very loud. There’s screaming and i’ve heard them use their real names and apparently there’s two peters

|

**@jackiethemessenger**

w h a t

|

**@offline**

His outfit looks like it’s a tony stark design but it can’t be????

|

**@offline**

I’m gonna go make a thread of what’s happening on my account bye

  


**@offline**

THE NEW YORK FIGHT: what is happening

|

**@offline**

There are currently 7 Spider-people fighting. One is a robot, one is a pig, one is black and white, two or the classic red and blue, one is white and red, and the last is back and red.

|

**@offline**

At the moment, they’re hidden

|

**@offline**

More updates to come

  


**@Buzzfeed**

NEW YORK CITY FIGHT: All the Information You Need

[ _https://www.buzzfeed.com/aliciabarron/all-you-need-to-know-about-the-spiderman-fight_ ](https://www.buzzfeed.com/aliciabarron/all-you-need-to-know-about-the-spiderman-fight)

  


**@jk_rowling**

Is it just me, or is this fight getting a lot of press? Dare I say, is it fake?

|

**@nancyjackson**

Shut the fuck up joanne

  


**@planetfuckingjupiter**

One of them in red just saved me. Do i faint or scream or what

|

**@dlicj**

Both. scream and then faint

|

**@planetfuckingjupiter**

Got it

  


#  **_NEW SPIDER-MEN?_ **

 

Alert the world! It seems there are more than one Spider-Man after all! In the new battle of New York, more than five have been spotted, and it seems there’s seven in total.

 

According to the police, they have no idea what to do with them, but at the moment they’re more focused on taking down the bad guys than arresting the others. So there’s no news on if they’ll be arrested at all.

 

The people of New York are taking to the internet to share the news, and some tweets have already gotten thousands of likes and hundreds of retweets, with some popular celebrities even quoiting them.

 

**@chrissyteigen**

@ all of the spider-men: if you have a twitter, hit me up. I think we’ll be great together

|

**@lpancuchiii**

What about john

|

**@chrissyteigen**

Eh, fuck him

  


**@jk_rowling**

See. This is why they need to arrest them now. They’re causing more harm than good and they need to stop them NOW.

 

 

 

> **@USATODAY**
> 
> “My mum got hurt when we had just gotten to the streets.” Mother of two injured from falling debris of battle. http://bit.ly/2F4MoAp
> 
>   
> 

Should the police stop these superheroes from saving us from whatever monster it is attacking New York City? Or should they let thousands be killed?

 

* * *

 

 

 _You should to lunch for once, Mr. Stark said. You’ll have fun, he said._ Peter dodges one of the monsters, and swings across the building, switching places with the other Peter. THIS IS NOT FUN.

“Guys! Take them to the water!” Miles shouts, and Peter nods, even though he knows he can’t see, and webs as many as he can, swinging towards the water (Is it a lake? Big lake? Small lake? He doesn’t know.) as fast as he can.

“Kid, what are you doing?” He hears Peter (What should he call him? Older Peter? Pete? Petey? What should he call him?) yell, and he’s too busy trying to drag all the monsters away to reply, thank you very much.

He hears yelling behind him as he runs and swings, but he ignores them and it’s only when he gets close to the water that he realizes there’s no plan. None. Nadda. Nothing to do.

Except, there’s a ton of oxygen in his suit, and the monsters don’t have any extra oxygen, so logically, he should just dive in as deep as he can and drag them after him, right.

He does it.

He doesn’t regret it.

(Other Peter and MIles are confused and worried. Gwen is slightly worried but knows he has it under control. Noir can’t feel anything. Peni is trying to fix her robot. Spider-Ham is shoving a hammer in Miles pocket.)

He comes up five minutes later, and there’s only a few monsters left, as they’ve gotten them into the water.

“What were you doing?” The older Peter was close to yelling, and Peter would’ve put his hands out, but he was still in the water, so he kept swimming.

“Woah, man! I was just trying to save everybody!” He finally reached the shore and climbed up, shivering in the cold air.

“I get that, kid, we all were.” He steps towards him, and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “We just didn’t want you to get hurt, all right? There’s no point in hurting yourself unless you _have_ to.”

“But I have to help everybody! Or else they’ll get hurt and it’ll be on me because I could’ve saved them and didn’t.”

He rips away and starts walking away ahead, shooting a web at the nearest building and letting himself be pulled.

It's freeing.

Even though he has literally no idea what’s going to happen for him in this universe, he can’t help but be ready.

( _For what?_ He can’t help but ask himself, and he finds he has no answer. He usually doesn’t.)

He swings across the city, shooting webs at criminals he sees running and he almost whoops in joy, but he’s still stuck here, with no way home.

That puts a damper on his mood, and he moves faster, as if he’s trying to outswing the sadness that seems to follow, but he’s not able to, only able to just barely be able to be away.

He stops a few blocks away, sitting on the top of a building.

_I wonder how's Aunt May. I wonder if she’s panicking yet, or even if she’s noticed. Has Ned noticed? Has MJ? Mr. Stark?_

_I wonder if I’ll be missed._

  
  
  
  


**@USATODAY**

Spider-Man spotted on top of building! Is it the man from another reality or just a ghost from the past?

  


**@Buzzfeed**

Man with a mission! Spider-Man spot swinging through New York City as fast a car!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my tumblr and yell at me about these fics (and give me prompts) (@booksameliad)


End file.
